The Outsider
by Sango-Zaoldyeck
Summary: [Continuación de "15 días"] Han pasado 5 desde ese entonces y la vida parecía estar en completa calma para Dib, pero la visita de un personaje inesperado cambiará todo.
1. Adiós a mi calma

**Capítulo 1: Adiós a mi calma.**

Tanto tiempo había pasado de aquel día, casi había olvidado el dolor; esa cicatriz profunda que quemaba sus recuerdos cada vez que en su cabeza revivía aquel fatídico día, resurgiendo a detalle los recuerdos de la pelea ganada pero a un precio que no lo valía en lo absoluto, en la cual se lo había llevado, a él, a su Irken, a Zim.

Fueron incontables las veces en donde deseó que el tiempo volviera a atrás, poder hacer algo al respecto. Muchas estrellas fugaces pasaron sobre su cielo y en la mayoría de ellas él lo pedía de vuelta, en otras ocasiones fueron maldecidas sobre el destino que se les había otorgado, y en las demás solo hubo indiferencia, harto de intentar lo imposible, realmente quería olvidar; más que nada para no reconocer lo inútil que fue aun cuando Zim lo dio todo por él, pero no quería dejar todos sus recuerdos junto a él en el pasado. A final de cuentas, ni él mismo sabía lo que quería.

Apreciaba mucho sus horas para dormir, en sus sueños Zim volvía de vez en cuando para estar con él. Sentía su olor, su piel, su sabor. Algunos de esos sueños eran incluso más líbidos que los anteriores, recordando la única vez que tuvieron su contacto carnal y pasional, una y otra vez.

Salía a trotar todas la mañanas; a penas salía el sol, él despertaba. Y al estar limitado de luz eléctrica él aprovechaba todo lo que podía la luz solar. Si bien Gir le ofreció conseguirle electricidad gratuita e infinita éste se negó, quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible, y no, no al estilo de Zim.

Regresando del trote matutino pasaba cerca del monolito que marcaba el lugar donde yacía el Irken, a veces se quedaba sentado ahí en silencio junto a él, otras veces se quedaba conversando con la roca como si lo hiciera con Zim. Pero hoy era un día tranquilo, así que solo se quedó un momento.

No había tenido contacto con humanos más que cuando visitaba el viejo pueblo por provisiones y no era común, el cual seguía igual de desolado que hace 5 años así que las pocas ocasiones que iba difícilmente hablaba con alguien que no fuera el dueño de la tienda.

Esta noche de Noviembre en particular parecía ser como la de cualquiera, Dib se había acostado hace poco y Gir hacía igual, al robot no le costó trabajo tener el ritmo y rutina del humano. Por alguna razón no podría conciliar el sueño, no sentía cansancio alguno a pesar de que fue un día relativamente activo al igual que la mayoría de los otros, sentía como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar y eso lo tenía inquieto, aunque no era una sensación ni buena ni mala, solo diferente, casi como el día en que captó la señal Irken por primera vez.

Decidió levantarse, nunca lo hacía tan tarde ni para ir al baño, pero eso es lo que sentía, quería salir y estar junto a él un rato. Gir por supuesto no notó nada, dormía acurrucado en una cama apta para su tamaño, abrazado a un cerdo de caucho desgastado al cual le faltaba un ojo que él mismo había sacado para que ambos se vieran iguales, ese era su fiel compañero desde que se acabaron de apoco todo los otros cerdos que guardaba, todos destruidos en sus travesuras y solo quedaba este, por eso lo cuidaba con especial atención. Dib miraba al robot con singular ternura, siempre había sido amigable con él pero nunca pensó que lo sentiría tan cercano, casi como un hermano pequeño. Arropó al robot antes de salir aun sabiendo que no sentía frio, fue un acto solo de cariño.

Se abrigó para salir, la noche estaba particularmente fría. La brisa pasaba entremedio de los miles de árboles que le rodeaban, la luz de la luna era poca ya que habían algunas nubes que de vez en cuando la tapaban por completo. Caminó hasta el árbol y miró en su base el monolito adornado con sus flores favoritas, esas blancas con purpura en las orillas de los pétalos. Se sentó frente a ellas y recogía las que estaban marchitándose, cortando las hojas y pétalos muertos.

-No es muy común recibir tantas visitas en un día, espero que no te moleste. –Dirigía sus palabras al monolito, no era una novedad para él hablar "solo", claro que Dib no se sentía solo en lo absoluto, estaba convencido que Zim lo escuchaba- Zim… lo siento tanto. Trato cada día de no pensar en lo que pasó, de dar vuelta la página y vivir en la tranquilidad que tú tanto querías. Pero no paro de mortificarme, no pude hacer nada por ti… y yo –El humano contuvo sus palabras, sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal y no precisamente por el frío ni la brisa, sentía algo extraño en el ambiente otra vez pero ahora con más fuerza. Se sentía observado, algo que nunca en los 5 años que llevaba ahí había sentido.

Se puso de pie lentamente, pensando lo peor. Después de todo lo que pasó con ellos no le sorprendería que se tratara de otro Irken buscando a Zim o a Jizz. Miraba a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista, debía ser cuidadoso, pero no se observaba nada. Cerró sus ojos esperando captar con la audición lo que de su vista de ocultaba. El tranquilo silencio del bosque a esas horas de la noche solo era acallado por el sonido de los grillos; el agua del río que fluía con calma y la brisa pasando por los árboles, aun ese no era un mayor distractor para Dib, quien estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo todos los días. De pronto sintió algo, un ínfimo sonido, eran hojas y ramas secas siendo pisadas justo detrás de él. De inmediato giró su cabeza y corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. La extraña criatura que estaba acechando al humano trataba de huir pero su torpeza por ser descubierta le jugó en contra, tropezando con las grandes raíces cayó de espaldas.

El humano no pudo distinguir bien de quien se trataba, solo se distinguía como una silueta negra, aunque pudo notar claramente que se trataba de una mujer muy delgada. Se acercó un poco más para tratar de verle la cara o al menos saber si era humana, y por sobretodo descubrir quién lo había descubierto, no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida de paz y soledad, debía mantenerla callada. La chica se puse de pie como pudo y casi arrastrándose trata de escapar de ahí. A Dib no le costó trabajo volver a atraparla, se abalanzó sobre ella para que no tratara de escapar de nuevo.

_- Wur kha! -_La chica estaba de rodillas y golpea el suelo con el puño, gritando esas extrañas palabras.-

-¡¿Quién eres… Por qué me espiabas?! –Confundido y enojado, Dib estaba perdiendo la paciencia, después de todo se había vuelto algo intolerante con los extraños.-

- _To ine wraspa tjawo …_ -La chica dirige su mirada violenta hacia Dib, quien estaba aún más confundido. Pero eso sirvió para verla de frente sobretodo porque la especie de capucha que llevaba se había caído, claramente era humana, llevaba puesta una especie de mascara en forma de cuervo completamente negra, con plumas que contorneaban la máscara a la altura de los ojos y la frente; un pico que daba la impresión de fusionarse con su propia nariz, lo que parecía bastante real. La máscara no cubría su cara por completo, se lograba ver su boca la cual estaba pintada con un labial casi tan oscuro como las plumas de la máscara; su piel era sumamente pálida, como si no hubiese visto la luz del sol en años; tenía el cabello corto y alborotado, mal cortado y con la apariencia de no haber sido lavado en mucho tiempo; el resto de su ropa era simple, una capucha negra que cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo era todo lo que se veía.

-No puedo entenderte, pero no pienso arriesgarme. –Puso a la chica sobre uno de sus hombros. Gracias a los ejercicios diarios Dib podía soportar su peso sin problemas, aunque la joven no pretendía dejarse llevar sin dar pelea; pataleó y gritó de rabia mientras Dib caminaba hasta su casa.-

-Oye! Que haces? Bajameee!

-Ahá! Así que si hablar español! Perfecto, ahora no tienes excusas para no responder a mis preguntas.

-Demonios!

Dib ató a la chica a una silla en mitad de la sala principal y está miraba furiosa a su captor, las plumas en su cabeza daban fe de que estaba enojada, parecían erizarse y moverse conforme los sentimientos de ella, era igual a un animal tratando de asustar a su depredador para que no fuera atacado.

Al no ser muy tarde y no contar con energía eléctrica, Dib tuvo que sacar varias de las velas que tenía guardadas y aun con todas ellas la luz era tenue, el lugar era demasiado grande para ese foco de luz tan pequeño. Ambos estaban solos ya que Gir aun dormía, no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Entonces… quien eres –Sin rodeos, Dib empieza a interrogarla apenas termina de atarla y asegurarse que no podría soltarse. Ella solo lo miraba fijamente con unos ojos llenos de soberbia, se negaba a cooperar y al mismo tiempo parecía burlarse en cierto sentido, segura de que el humano no obtendría mucha información de ella. –Bien… si no quieres hablar ahora no tengo prisa, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar. Además, si no quieres decirme tu nombre por ahora me conformo con ver tu cara. –Se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de la chica y la reacción de ésta fue inmediata, en seguida su actitud altanera y superior se vio destruida y ahora parecía un corderito asustado esquivando como podía las manos de Dib, moviéndose lado a lado y comenzando a sudar y a desesperarse cada vez más. En un intento demasiado brusco hace que la silla se incline y con todo su peso esta cae aun atada a la silla, ahora si era imposible escapar a ser descubierta. Al estar así de inmovilizada Dib aprovecha la situación para quitarle la máscara; se sorprende ver que bajo esta se encontraba una criatura que aparentaba ser la más inofensiva del planeta, claramente humana, con unos grandes y hermosos ojos rojo oscuro y unas pupilas muy dilatadas por estar siempre en la oscuridad. A pesar de su apariencia humana ella tenía algo extraño, una gran mancha negra azulada cubría parcialmente su cabeza en su hemisferio derecho abarcando parte de su ojo; aquella mancha, sin embargo, tenía una textura especial y rara parecida a una cicatriz, tenía relieve y unas pequeñas marcas parecidas a las runas. Dib quería tocarlas, no se sentía así de emocionado y nervioso desde hace muchos años, y fue con Zim, cuando descubría uno de sus nuevos planes y deseaba con toda su alma detenerlo, como si de una competencia entre ellos dos se tratara. La miraba en silencio fijamente en las marcas mientras ella solo respiraba agitadamente esperando alguna señal del humano. Puso dos de sus dedos en los relieves, rozando cuidadosamente para asegurarse que era real y no maquillaje y ella cerró los ojos firmemente.- Que lindo… -Sus ojos brillaban, sentía un calor que le llenaba el alma al ver algo tan único y francamente no esperaba tener ese tipo de emociones de nuevo, estaba feliz.

-¿Qué? - No entendía nada, pensaba que Dib la miraría como a un monstruo como todas las otras personas que vieron sus marcas.

-Estas marcas son preciosas ¿qué significan?

-No lo sé, pero cada año se expanden un poco más, supongo que algún día quedaré completamente cubierta por ellas, al final es como una maldición.

-Pero como es que las tienes, tus padres las tienen igual que tu?

-Mis padres… ja. Me veían como un personaje de circo, como una deformidad. Mi madre decía que… uhh espera! Por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo? No es de tu incumbencia.

-Lo siento, supongo que debe ser duro hablar de ello, yo tampoco tenía una muy buena relación con mi padre. –La levanta del suelo con gentileza, sentía curiosidad por la chica, quería saber más de ella y aprovechar de descubrir el motivo por la cual había llevado a la chica a su casa en primer lugar –Al menos podrías decirme cómo te llamas.

-Me llamo Beaux. –No sabía por qué estaba contestándole al humano, probablemente la simpatía que sintió por él al darse cuenta que no le temía ni la miraba con repulsión como el resto de la gente tenía algo que ver.- Solía venir cerca de aquí hace varios años atrás para relajarme, pero fue hace como dos años que descubrí tu casa; me dio miedo pensar que estabas aquí para destruir la naturaleza y por ende mi escondite. Te vigilé muchas veces pero nunca hiciste nada así que te dejé en paz. Decidí regresar algunas pocas veces más para asegurarme de que todo seguía en orden, pero hoy estabas afuera y ya era muy tarde, por eso me acerqué más para ver que tramabas… que tonta, por mi torpeza me descubriste.

-Pero no lo entiendo… -El relato de la chica lo dejó pasmado, ni Gir ni él sintieron algo raro en todo ese tiempo. –vigilar que exactamente? Conozco este bosque de memoria y nunca vi nada extraño.

-Lo siento… no puedo hablar más, no quiero ponernos en peligro… por eso te pido que me sueltes lo antes posible.

-Quizás sea lo mejor, por ahora. -Dib cree en sus palabras y desata sus ataduras, la ayuda a ponerse de pie mientras lamenta que su experiencia fuera de lo normal estuviera por acabar.- Ambos estamos escondidos, supongo que puedo confiar en ti. –Su mirada se centra nuevamente en las marcas y la chica ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia sobre eso, Dib alza su mano para tocarlas por última vez y ella le da una bofetada en la mano antes de llegar a rozarla.-

-Lo sabía… eres como todos ellos, solo me ves como un personaje de circo. –Se pone su capucha, le quita las mascara de las manos a Dib y corre hasta la entrada de la casa, mirando fijamente la puerta.- Olvida todo lo que pasó y nada malo te pasará.- Sale de la casa dando un gran portazo sin siquiera dejar a Dib que se despidiera o aclarara el mal entendido. El humano va tras ella esperando encontrársela no muy lejos de ahí, pero cuando abrió la puerta no vio a nadie. Estaba confundido, dudaba de que se tratara de algún fantasma haciéndole una broma o que la soledad ya lo estaba haciendo ver a personas para compensar la falta de intercambio social, no, él estaba de alguna forma acostumbrado a la soledad. Quiso pensar que todo fue producto de su cansancio y se fue directo a la cama, ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada.

* * *

><p>Beaux se mimetizaba en el aire gracias a su ropaje y plumas negras, acompañada por un grupo de cuervos que se le sumaron mientras alzaba vuelo. Sí, estaba volando. Apenas dejó la casa de Dib había optado una forma algo más pequeño y, por ende, liviano, ahora era una mezcla de ave con ser humano; aunque esa era solo una forma que usaba para transportarse. Decidió que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para ser descubierta de nuevo, se posó sobre las ramas de un gran árbol y cubrió completamente su cuerpo con un alas. De ellas emerge con la forma que hasta hace poco había sido vista, la muchacha de tez pálida miraba el horizonte, rodeada por varios de los cuervos que la acompañaban, uno particularmente se le posó en el hombro.<p>

-Y que vas a hacer? El humano ya sabe sobre ti. Sospechará sobre quien se lo llevó y probablemente te buscará. –el animal en su hombro comienza a hablarle-

-Lo se… lo de hoy no tendría que haber pasado. Pero… -se acaricia lentamente las marcas en su cara- él me intriga.

-Tienes una misión, Beaux. A menos que quieras decepcionar a tu maestro, no tienes opción.

CONTINUARÁ.

-Cállate, se bien lo que tengo que hacer. – La chica salta al vacío desde la rama del árbol, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del abundante bosque.


	2. Incluso en la muerte

**Capítulo 2: Incluso en la muerte.**

Incomodo por la luz del sol que golpeaba su cara, trata de huir de ella tapándose hasta la cabeza con las frazadas que lo cubrían. Estaba tan relajado que era difícil la sola idea de levantarse, aunque ya estaba medio despierto se rehusaba a dejar su cama. Sentía la calma a su alrededor, como la brisa pasaba lentamente por su ventana la cual se encontraba medianamente abierta. La calma solo se veía interrumpida por el sonido de algunos autos y buses pasando por la calle afuera de su casa.

-¡¿QUE?! –Se levantó de golpe y se acercó a la ventana apegada a su cama, necesitaba corroborar si lo que escuchaba era real. Sí, eran autos, se gira lentamente para corroborar lo que creyó ver al levantarse, él estaba en su antigua habitación. Todo estaba ahí, su computadora, sus afiches de ovnis y Misterios Misteriosos, su caja con toda la información reunida que tenía sobre Zim. Se acercó a la caja con prisa, corriendo torpemente hacia ella con desesperación y empezó a hurguetear en la caja. Tocaba y atesoraba las fotos, eran su único recuerdo físico de _**él**_. Las guarda en su bolsillo y comienza a respirar agitadamente mientras un calor crecía dentro de él cubriéndolo por completo.

No entendía que estaba haciendo ahí, hasta donde recordaba él estaba en el bosque con Gir. Se da cuenta que ya está vestido, que posiblemente se había dormido así, corre escaleras abajo buscando a la única persona que entendería su confusión, su hermana.

Gaz estaba en la cocina sirviéndose el desayuno, tranquila y con mirada despectiva por el mundo como cualquier mañana. Cuando Dib aparece ella lo mira fijamente más enojada de lo normal mas no le dice nada, solo sigue preparando su comida. Dib se acerca a ella tratando de llamar su atención.

-Oye Gaz… cuando fue que regresé aquí? No recuerdo nada… -La chica sigue sin hacerle caso, lo que le hace perder la paciencia y se atreva a encararla tomándola de los hombros, pero fue inútil. Él la traspasa como si estuviera tocando una nube, una ilusión. No puede tocarla. Su hermana levanta la mirada furiosa, y empieza a decirle algo pero él no sabe que es, ni un sonido sale de la boca de la chica, solo mueve sus labios. El humano retrocede lentamente aun mas confundido y sale corriendo de su casa, tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba de otro sueño y si era así no iba a perder tiempo y esperar a despertar. Corrió hasta la base de Zim o al menos eso intentaba, su cuerpo pesaba y sentía que iba lentísimo, como si la vida estuviera en cámara lenta, estaba desesperado. Finalmente logra llegar y la base está intacta, corre hacia dentro de la casa pero aparentemente no hay nadie. Mira fijamente buscando algo que le indique donde está Zim pero solo ve oscuridad, oscuridad que solo se ve disuelta por la luz que entra por la puerta. De pronto una sombra se hace presente, la sombra de su hermana.

-_**Él**_ no está aquí, ni lo estará. –Su hermana se acerca a él pero por un motivo Dib está paralizado, ni siquiera puede voltearse para verla a la cara, la chica acerca su boca hasta la oreja de su hermano y le susurra.- **Tu lo dejaste morir**. –Eso quebró al humano, quería llorar y gritar pero nada salía de él, estaba completamente inmóvil e inexpresivo, mirando fijamente a un rincón oscuro de la sala. Gaz comienza a mirar a ese rincón también. –Fíjate bien, él podría estar más muerto de lo que ya está. – Y así como Gaz termina de hablar, de la oscuridad sale volando un ave, y tras ella muchas otras. Eran cuervos, revoloteaban sobre sus cabezas como una nube negra graznando con furia, empezaron a salir por la puerta principal a prisa, chocando con las orillas de ésta, soltando varias plumas en el proceso y dejando heridas a varias de ellas. Cuando el último cuervo deja la casa Dib finalmente pudo librarse de sus ataduras, y Gaz se aleja de él. Vuelve a mirar hacia la dirección de donde volaron los cuervos y se acerca de a poco, notando un bulto verde. Era Zim y había sido picoteado por las aves, tan mal herido que estaba desfigurado, irreconocible. Dib lo toma en sus brazos esperanzado de que pudiese salvarlo pero todo fue inútil, estaba frío. Abraza el cuerpo helado y descuartizado, chillando y apretando los dientes, susurra su nombre.

De golpe abre los ojos, despertando de su sueño se encuentra sudado y alterado. Se da cuenta que tiene una de las almohadas en sus brazos igual que como abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Zim en su ilusión, no quería soltarla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y abraza aun con más fuerza la almohada.

-¿Amo Dib?... –una vocecita robótica interrumpe su lamento, se seca las lágrimas como puede y trata de aparentar tranquilidad. Asoma la mirada por la orilla de la cama para ver al pequeño robot sosteniendo su último cerdo de caucho

-Que pasa Gir?

-Se siente bien?

-Eh? Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Porque ya es pasado el mediodía y usted seguía durmiendo, no dejaba de moverse y de hacer ruidos extraños. –la cara del robot parecía preocupada.-

-Tranquilo no pasa nada, solo tuve una… horrible pesadilla. –Se sienta en la cama para estirarse. – Rayos, en verdad es muy tarde y tú debes morir de hambre.

-Otra vez soñó con el amo. –El robot afirmaba, él sabía que siempre que la pesadilla involucraba a Zim, Dib se comportaba raro. No era primera vez que le sucedía.

-Si… -Musita, perdiendo la mirada en el suelo- Necesito aire fresco por un momento.- Vistiéndose con la misma prenda del día anterior, sale de la habitación frotándose el entrecejo. Gir lo mira en silencio con preocupación, le habla al cerdo, planeando algo que hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor y se va corriendo a otro salón de la casa haciendo sus típicos gritos de locura. Finalmente, Dib sale de la casa, el sol deslumbraba con su brillo y la brisa mantenía un ambiente agradable, se adentra en el bosque para dar un paseo, sin ejercicio, solo caminar.

La sombra de los árboles mantenía una luz tenue en su camino, pasa al lado de las flores que usualmente él cortaba para dejárselas a Zim, y entre ellas una pluma parecía esconderse, apenas se veía. Se acercó para tomarla, la examinó pensando en todo lo que había pasado anoche y en su sueño, que tan real había sido todo eso. –Tal vez el sueño tenga algo que ver… _**Tienes algo que decirme?**_ - Su mirada apuntaba al cielo, aparentemente esperando respuesta del Irken. Le ardía el pecho, la sola sensación que le causaba recordar esa imagen de él descuartizado le revolvía las entrañas. Suspira y se queja, harto de hablarle al viento. Sigue su camino a la profundidad de los árboles, con tantas preguntas y suposiciones en su cabeza no se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido. Miraba a su alrededor sin reconocer esa parte del bosque, cosa rara puesto que, según él, ya lo conocía todo de memoria. Marcó su posición con varias piedras escribiendo su nombre, en caso de que volviera al mismo lugar por accidente y siguió caminando, por supuesto no había caminos. A medida que avanzaba se podía sentir más frío y que oscurecía, la maleza era tanta que casi tropieza con ella varias veces. Ya casi se le dificulta ver sus pies con tanto arbusto, hojas secas y maleza así que trata de ir con cuidado, lo último que necesita es que algo lo muerda y no tenga nada para curarse en quizás cuantos kilómetros. Se da media vuelta, pensando en volver donde inició y tratar una ruta diferente. Da un paso al frente, cayendo en un gran agujero que se encontraba en la base de un árbol un tanto seco. No parecía una madriguera, era demasiado grande, su cuerpo finalmente toca el suelo, no fue una gran caída pero las piedras y raíces fueron suficientes para causarle pequeñas heridas. Era una pequeña cueva y estaba todo a oscuras. Se sentía simultáneamente intrigado y asustado, quería salir corriendo y al mismo tiempo quería adentrarse en esa cueva y ver qué es lo que podía encontrar. Tragó saliva y se animó a explorar en la oscuridad, procurando no tropezar con nada. No podía ver nada y casi como un ciego se ayudó de sus manos para poder ver las cosas que tocaba. Avanzaba sin encontrar nada que valiera la pena, sintiéndose un poco estafado por pensar que encontraría algo paranormal siente de debe regresar. Y para su sorpresa choca con algo a la altura de sus caderas, era de madera y parecía una mesa no muy grande. Pasa sus manos por la superficie, sintiendo cosas peludas, viscosas, ásperas y puntiagudas todas dispuestas desordenadamente sobre ella.

Concentrado en intentar descubrir que era cada cosa creyó oír un suspiro, una respiración recorriendo su espina hasta su cuello, un escalofrío lo cubrió por un segundo, sin dejarlo reaccionar una arisca y femenina voz le habla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?… ¿Cómo me encontraste? –Aunque dijo poco, sintió que esa voz ya la había escuchado.

-Beaux?

-POR QUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ?! Te dije que lo olvidaras todo –La chica estaba histérica, y así como terminaba de gritarle a Dib en la cara enciende unas cuantas velas. Estaba sin su máscara y aparentemente recién despertando gracias al humano.-

-Lo siento… esto fue un error, yo caí por accidente y…

-No sabes lo que puede pasarte si… AAAH DEMONIOS! –Ignoraba las explicaciones, sus manos tiritaban y su respiración aumentaba en frecuencia.- Debes irte de aquí! Rápido! –La chica empuja a Dib cerca de la entrada por la que él cayó, pero algo la detuvo y se quedó en completo silencio.

-Oye esper- Dib intenta hablar, pero ella le tapa la boca con una mano y lo arroja sobre un montón de trapos oscuros que aparentemente era ropa con mucho olor a humedad, lo cubre como puede y lo mira con una cara de terror.

-Por favor, si sabes lo que te conviene… no salgas, ni hagas ruido. –Sin prestar atención a lo que el chico tiene para decir, quien por lo demás está bastante molesto y confundido, se arregla la ropa y se coloca la máscara. A los pocos minutos baja hasta su escondite una sombra alta y delgada, acercándose de a poco hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-Beaux, no te esperaba despierta a esta hora. –La Sombra se dirige a la chica, se saca la enorme capa que cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo y se sienta en una pequeña silla cercana a la misma mesa que Dib estuvo examinando minutos atrás.- No es propio de ti, estaba seguro que tardaría en despertarte, por eso vine antes.

-Bueno sí… verá Señor, es que tuve una pesadilla y después de eso no pude dormir de nuevo. –La chica se apresura en atender al hombre, quien no muestra su cara, aun con la tenue luz de la vela. Se saca su sombrero tipo fedora al momento en que la chica comienza a servirle una especie de té frío.-

-Interesante. Los sueños, como sabes, son una parte muy importante para entender nuestras acciones futuras, presentes y pasadas. Dime ¿Qué soñaste? –Qué problema, era mejor que pensara en algo rápido, era eso o enfurecer a su maestro.-

-Bueno… que_alguien _se daba cuenta de lo que íbamos a hacer y nos saboteaba… -Beaux calla abruptamente, mirando la cara oscura del hombre que la acompañaba, esperando ver alguna reacción para ver si podía predecir su respuesta, pero nada. Prefirió ser más directa y darle una suposición. -Maestro, y si eso pasa? Y si alguien de verdad estropeara nuestros planes? –EL hombre interrumpe el sorbo y separa la taza de su boca, despejando su garganta toma una actitud seria.

-Eso no pasará.

-P-Pero.

-Querida, te di una tarea muy fácil. Lo esencial en nuestro trabajo es que nadie note lo que estamos haciendo. Debes sacar esos restos y te has tomado tu tiempo. –Dib miraba la escena en silencio tratando de encajar lo que ellos hablaban pero eran difícil, esperando que los restos que ellos se referían no fuera Zim. -Pero el día se acerca y debemos ser rápidos y silenciosos. Si alguien interfiere no nos quedará más remedio que eliminarlo. Fui claro?

-Como el cristal, señor.

-Ahora, gracias al tiempo que te has demorado ellos están comenzando a duda si de verdad puedes hacer el trabajo, me pidieron supervisarte.

-No señor, eso no será necesario. Cumpliré.

-Más te vale, estoy apostando por ti y poniendo mis manos al fuego. –El hombre se pone de pie mientras da el último sorbo de su té, deja la taza en la mesa y vuelve a colocarse su capa negra.- No me decepciones.

-Conozco las consecuencias, no le fallaré.

-Bien. –El sujeto se dirige a la salida, se escuchan las pisadas de él en la superficie y de un momento a otro el sonido se desvanece, como si se hubiera esfumado en un segundo. Beaux da un gran suspiro de alivio y se quita la máscara, la deja sobre la mesa y aún le tiritan las manos. Se acerca al montón de ropa para sacar de ahí al pelinegro y de un tirón lo tira al piso.-

-Soy una tonta… no sé por qué te escondí.

Dib estaba estupefacto, al punto de no poder soltar ninguna palabra. Balbuceaba y su labio inferior solo hacia pequeños movimientos denotando que quería hablar, pero por dónde empezar? –POR JUPITER! –Impertinente como él solo, Dib pega el grito en el cielo. La chica se golpea la frente con la mano, esperando que nadie haya oído eso.- Por Saturno, que está pasando en este lugar?!

-Oíste demasiado. Debes irte de aquí.

-No sin que me respondas antes. –Toma a la chica de los hombros, sacudiéndola y sin medir sus acciones. -¿A qué se refería él, qué restos…? ¡¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?!

-Suéltame, o voy a llamarlos. Y te aseguro que ellos no dudarán en matarte. –La mirada asesina de Beaux fue suficiente para que Dib la soltara y recuperara su compostura. –Escúchame, esto no es lo más ideal para mí, ya es suficiente con que tu sepas sobre nosotros. –Suspira y sienta al joven Membrana en la silla, resignada a que él no se iría de ahí sin respuestas convincentes y sintiendo que no tenía nada que perder decide ser sincera, dentro de lo que se le permitía.- Escucha, tal vez no me creas, pero me falta solo un poco para convertirme en una bruja completa, tu interrupción a mis planes podría arruinar años de trabajo y romper el pacto que tengo con mis maestros, y eso se castiga muy severamente.

-¿Una bruja?... por eso tu disfraz…

-No es un disfraz exactamente… es parte de mí, los cuervos me ayudan a mimetizarme cuando hay humanos cerca y son criaturas muy lindas cuando te das el tiempo de conocerlas.

-Pero qué es exactamente lo que debes hacer?

-Ja… debo estar loca por acceder a contarte, pero _**me intrigas, humano. **_–Eso último que dijo, podía jurar que sonaba igual a como Zim se dirigía a él. –Así que supongo que, mientras no salgas de este bosque, en realidad no eres una amenaza. –Dib la veía confuso, sin saber o no si creerle, pero para su fortuna la chica necesitaba alguien para contarle las cosas que le pasaban, y no podía ser a sus maestros, así que el humano llegó como caído del cielo, o mejor dicho, de la tierra. -Hace mucho tiempo que los brujos decidieron irse a vivir lejos de los humanos, eran rechazados solo por ser especiales, diferentes. De niña siempre escuchaba leyendas sobre eso, que vivían en las colinas y en poblados pequeños, pero a diferencia de otros chicos de mi edad a mí me interesaba saber si era verdad… es por eso que _el día que hui_ esta fue mi primera opción. Ja… aunque casi muero intentando que me aceptaran… -Cierra sus ojos, tratando de centrarse y aclararle al humano solo las cosas que escuchó, sin tener que volver a recordar su pasado y desviarse de tema. –En fin, finalmente pude formar parte de ellos, pero debemos hacer rituales de vez en cuando y mientras más energía tenga el ritual, más poderoso será y por ende yo seré una mejor bruja.

-Pero que tienen que ver los restos a los que se refería tu maestro? No serán… los restos de la tumba cerca de mi casa… verdad?

-Él ya no existe. No deberías sentir apego por él. –Los ojos de humano se abrieron de par en par, parándose tan brusco que la silla calló tras de él.-

-¡NO! No sé para qué quieres usar sus restos, pero me niego a que saquen a Zim de ahí! –Aunque estaba furioso con lo que escuchaba, casi pudo oír el eco de las palabras del maestro de Beaux a ella: "_Si alguien interfiere no nos quedará más remedio que eliminarlo" _y una helada gota recorrió su mejilla y tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando. La chica nota su inseguridad.-

-Te aclaro que mi maestro no bromea a decir que eliminará a quien sea, con tal de recuperar esos restos. Tu amiguito ahí enterrado es un extraterrestre, la energía que emanan es 100 veces más poderosa que cualquier criatura de la Tierra, tienes idea de lo difícil que sería conseguir algo así? Teniendo en cuenta que los gobiernos ocultan a todo alien caído en la superficie terrestre? –En su interior el humano solo quería reír de incredulidad, nunca pensó que alguien le hablaría de esa forma, como si él no supiera nada sobre alienígenas ni conspiraciones, a él, al mismísimo Dib.- Pero de todas formas, esa es una cifra con un organismo vivo. En su estado él podría tener un 20% de esa energía, aun así es mucha. –La chica gira los ojos y suspira.- Tranquilízate, de todas formas no hay nada que puedas hacer, yo te recomiendo que des un paso atrás y te resignes.

-No hagas esto… -Se pone de pie, tratando de enfriar su cabeza. –Tal vez pueda conseguirte otro alien muerto… si lo hago, dejarás a Zim en paz? -Casi como si lo mirara con tristeza y comprensión le toma la mano. -

-No lo entiendes, verdad? Tarde o temprano sabrán que él sigue ahí y otros brujos vendrán por él. Mejor que yo absorba lo que queda de su energía, ya que me conoces.

-Y si es uno _**vivo?**_! –Apostaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, no sabía lo que hacía. De donde se supone que conseguiría otro alien vivo? A pesar de tener esa confusión la chica tuvo un brillo en sus ojos que la delataban, estaba interesada.-

-Continua.

-Y no solo uno… DOS extraterrestres vivos. Eso a cambio de que dejes a Zim en paz, y debes convencer a los tuyos que él ya no está.

-Bah estás fanfarroneando. –La chica se dirige hacia la salida, dispuesta a irse sin esperar a que el humano terminara de hablar.

-Lo juro con mi alma, si los consigo… cumplirás nuestro trato?

-Mmm… de acuerdo. Solo si me consigues esos dos extraterrestres.

-Muchas gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mi…

-Jajajaj no… gracias a ti. Ah y por cierto. Tienes dos meses para hacerlo, suerte. –La chica deja el lugar más rápido de lo que el humano pudo notar, quedando solo en el escondite de la chica.-

-Demonios… qué es lo que hice… -Apenas reflexionaba sobre sus acciones, apaga la vela y sale como puede del agujero. Tropezando y lastimándose mientras escalaba. Admiraba la forma en la que tanto la chica como su maestro salieron de ahí, parecía tan fácil. Al salir a la superficie se dio cuenta de que seguía perdido. Estaba más oscuro y lo poco que se veía de cielo podía notar que estaba anaranjado. No tenía idea que hora era. Trató de volver por donde vino y esperando no volver a caer en algún escondite de otro brujo.

Continuará.

* * *

><p>Holiwis, olvidé aclarar el capitulo pasado lo que dijo Beaux xD por si a alguien le interesa, fue:<br>-Mierda  
>y<br>-No es asunto tuyo  
>Respectivamente xD eso. Espero que no les aburra el rumbo que llevará el fic c:<p> 


End file.
